gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:LS11sVaultBoy/Archive 6
Community noticeboard Hi Tom, why don't you come and vote on the community noticeboard? --Kingrhem (Talk)( ) 08:39, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi, I found this information about Patelo in another GTA wiki, and since it wans't here I decided to add it here, plus there are some other sites talking about it (the town). MockingQuell (talk) 00:33, August 5, 2013 (UTC)MockingQuell Hey Hey, Tom! How are you? How are your studies? Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 18:07, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Mine were great too, as good as every past year, thanks. Yeah, it's time to kick back and enjoy the holidays. I'm good, I've been having a few family problems though, but nothing serious. Wanna talk sometime on FB? Just can't go there today, but maybe tomorrow or something? Cheers. :) Mikey Klebbitz (talk) 09:48, August 6, 2013 (UTC) ::: My hero ;) Thanks for blocking him, bro. Anyway, I go for a nap. Good night! -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 20:22, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Image report Hey Tom again, I've got a lengthy list of images that need deleting that don't follow the image policy or better images are already uploaded. These are: http://gta.wikia.com/File:552234_540700041727_1506615729_n.jpg http://gta.wikia.com/File:GTAV-Poster1.jpg http://gta.wikia.com/File:Grapeseed-GTA5.jpg and http://gta.wikia.com/File:DelPerroPier.jpg. Thanks again! Instulent (talk) 20:38, August 5, 2013 (UTC) Cool :D Instulent (talk) 20:51, August 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: Nah, last time I checked I wasn't a 50-year old crappy Mossad agent who died like a pussy. If I'm not wrong, I'm an "Israeli terrorist with God complex" (that's how this guy called me, eh?). Anyway, you can check my FB pic and decide if I look like Bodnar or not. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 12:07, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE:Titles Hi Tom, I know the question wasn't for me, but I guess you already know that user rights are b'crat stuff, anyway to fix this you must be demoted then repromted. --Kingrhem (Talk • ) 22:21, August 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hmm.. I see that you're still in the "rollback" user group, alongside the admin group. I'm not sure It'll solve the problem, but.. well, ask a b'crat to remove you from the rollback group. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 04:01, August 7, 2013 (UTC) RE: There is a way to this, but there's a code that need to be place in the MediaWiki. Only administrators can edit it, so I'll need an administrator to help.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 20:43, August 14, 2013 (UTC) :Can you add this quote to it Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 20:49, August 14, 2013 (UTC) Heads up; Image Policy Violations I'll be off now, but I'm not going without alerting someone of the train of violation commited Derekk1998. Filenames are in violation of the policy. Take it easy, catch you soon. JBanton (Talk | ) 01:06, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Whoa Tom, your like a Bull in a China Shop (I meant that in a good way :p).. shouldn't the 'Weapons in GTA Online' or 'Vehicles in GTA Online' category only feature exclusive weapons/vehicles to Online instead of ALL of them? Instulent (talk) 11:28, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Mind Blown. I agree with Instu. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 11:31, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Also agree with Banana. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 11:36, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : So, should we just empty it out and add the exclusive goodies in? Instulent (talk) 12:03, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : Hmm.. anyway, could you put the Vehicles in GTA Online category in the Khamelion page seen as tho it's locked. Instulent (talk) 12:17, August 17, 2013 (UTC) : Why are you still adding that category on when you agreed to only list the EXCLUSIVE vehicles for online? Instulent (talk) 13:16, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Well what was the 'Sure.' for then? Plus, take the 'Vehicles in The Ballad of Gay Tony' category for example, that category only lists the vehicles which are exclusive there and there only... Instulent (talk) 13:22, August 17, 2013 (UTC) :Oh I don't know.. just ask Ilan or someone about it then and see what they think.. Instulent (talk) 13:27, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Achievements They are all added now. I usually add images after making an edit so nobody will take my edit. 12:46, August 17, 2013 (UTC) Achievements Hey Vaulty, can you help me in deleting the achievement images you've uploaded (WildBrick uploaded higher res images). Also, I've noticed you don't add licenses when you're uploading an image, so, just reminding you - add the license! :P -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 16:59, August 18, 2013 (UTC) Code 69-96 Code 69, we got a vandal who is corrupting the pages. Over. --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 22:56, August 21, 2013 (UTC) : Um Vaults, that was me who sounded the 69 alarm. :? : Code 7: Meal Time! : --'Tony1998' (Talk * ' )'-- 14:34, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Main Page/intro LoL I just checked and we have 666 active members. XD -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:24, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Leaked info Vaulty, when you see leaked information on a page like Leonora Johnson, you don't say "nice find", you remove it and warn the one who edited it. Just a reminder, NO leaked information until the game's release, September 17th. Thanks in advance. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 17:32, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Hey Tom you think that would be cool what if in a GTA game appered in some missions all of the protagonists of GTA 3 era and GTA IV era? 2002 No, i was not born in 2002. I just picked a random year for a part of my username, ive been buisy on the gta v wikia, since jim blocked me on the gta myths wikia for not supporting vandalism, and saying i would help the gta v wikia, but, this is supposed to be a free country anyways, you know, "Freedom Of Speech", but i just stay on gta v wikia now, because on here, i gave about as much information as i knew. So, no i wasnt born in 2002, im 27. :) Dont you agree you should not vandalize another wikia, they did not steal anything anyways, it is gta myths wikia's fault for not having a copyright -_-. Dmz2002 (talk) 21:51, August 28, 2013 (UTC)-Dmz2002 Deleting the false info and clearly made up radio stations. Woops, forgot to sign AndyClimax (talk) 23:02, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Tracey Hi Tom, see this. Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 14:50, August 30, 2013 (UTC) :It's one of the leaked "goods". Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 14:54, August 30, 2013 (UTC) ::Well ask Tom he was the one who renamed Michael's page to "Michael De Santa". Kingrhem (Talk ★ ) 15:09, August 30, 2013 (UTC) Hey Hey Tom, could you come into chat please? I'm in a bit of a situation :( Instulent (talk) 17:59, August 30, 2013 (UTC) EMantock Yo Vaultie, how's going? So that user is getting on my nerves and he insists to change the names in the pages The Getaway and Three Leaf Clover and invoking edit war. He was warned. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 21:52, August 30, 2013 (UTC) EMantock He's at it again Tom, he put gangsters in I LUV LC and Three Leaf Clover pages, block his ass. Cloudkit01 (talk) 15:11, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Back in town Back on the UK soil I am. 15 days till GTA V, I'm ready for this next chapter of GTA Wiki. How was your summer? JBanton (Talk | ) 12:27, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Fame or Shame Hello Sir Tom, I've noticed that you deleted the Fame or Shame page, but it was found way before the leaks. :) Instulent (talk) 19:55, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Re: GTAWC Leader I thought of that for a moment when I was setting up, but I think it wouldn't be necessary since we will be using the GTAWCLeader account. I add us to commissioner status tomorrow after school. --'Tony1998' (Talk This Way * ' )'-- 01:52, September 3, 2013 (UTC) Dream GTA Radio Station Playlist? Hey there VaultBoy, So like you guys, we’re all pretty pumped for GTAV here at Wikia, and we wanted to do something fun in anticipation. The idea is that everyone makes their own dream GTA radio station by creating a 10 song playlist on Spotify, then we all share the playlists/radio station ideas on a blog post I’m putting up on Friday. A bunch of us from the game team are going to make some, but I think it would be way better to feature you and the other GTA admins since the editors on the Wiki are way more familiar with you guys than us. And hey, you're the GTA experts after all! I understand if you’re too busy with work/school or you’d just rather not, but if you can find the time please email me your playlist (mgrimm@wikia-inc.com) and I’ll be sure to include it. Cheers! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 00:08, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Thanks for the list Tom, I'll put it together and add it to the post! Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 20:40, September 12, 2013 (UTC) All set, here ya go and thanks again! (Sorry about not being able to include the original Penny Lane, The Beatles don't have any songs available on Spotify, boo.) http://gta.wikia.com/User_blog:Pseudobread/Your_Dream_GTA_Radio_Station Michael (profile)•(talk)•( ) 22:18, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hey Thomas can you join the chat? link=http://gta.wikia.com/AK-47|I like the AK-47, a problem?|50pxAK-28 (Talk ★ ) 19:39, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Unlock Hi Tom, could you unlock the GTAV page please as I would like to do a spell check and iron out some small errors that I've spotted. Thanks Instulent (talk) 09:10, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Wha.. I would never do such a thing :O Anyway, you can re-lock it now :) Instulent (talk) 09:33, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Inactivity notice I just wanted to let you know, school starts on 16 September. Here, at the end of the year we will have to pass 2 exams with a grade as high as possible, this will decide our future. The higher the grade, the better the high school. Due to this I'll have to learn a lot and do a lot of homework, so I will become inactive. I'll try to check the wiki as much as possible, maybe even daily, but I won't edit that much. Cheers! Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 09:10, September 28, 2013 (UTC) : Hey LS11SVaultBoy, It's Doug from Wikia! Just wanted to let you know that we're interested in switching out the current pages with the Youtube Videos to Video Galleries with IGN videos inside of them. Just wanted to give you a heads up that I'll be the one doing the replacing. If you have any issues with this, leave a message on my talk page. Thank you! TheBlueRogue (profile)•(talk)•( ) 21:31, September 30, 2013 (UTC) The Truth missions page Sorry for how I acted but how is the way you had it better than mine? You could've just added the info rather than make things look unorganized.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:12, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Uh more detailed? Those aren't in sections, just bullet points which doesn't seem quite right. The Grass Roots page is more detailed than this. And how could you have already worked on it? Shouldn't really take that long to type that all up. Plus the capitalization needed "Mission Series" doesn't seem necessary either. Makes the article look even more unorganized. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:26, September 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Again, more detailed? I'm sorry to argue but what you're saying doesn't sound right at all. I've spotted a few unnecessary edits and errors there and that page looks nothing like any other page should look like. As I said, Grass Roots looks more organized than what you have created. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 22:03, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Page format Hey Tom. Would you mind changing the format of The Truth (mission series) to match the format of Grass Roots. It's important to stick with one page format for professionalism. If you see any other strangers and freaks mission pages which aren't in this format, feel free to change them, or just let me know. Thanks. Tom Talk 22:07, September 28, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks mate. Tom Talk 08:49, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Are you planning on keeping the individual articles too? Because it's just dawned on me how long that article will be if it features a full walkthrough. Tom Talk 08:58, September 29, 2013 (UTC) ::Great. I just selected the articles from JackFrost's contributions. Tom Talk 09:12, September 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Why do you take bad quality pictures of your TV instead of "Print Screening" HD videos from YouTube? Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 18:53, October 12, 2013 (UTC) RE:Congrats Thanks Tom Cloudkit01 (talk) 20:22, October 12, 2013 (UTC) GTA Online help invite Man, I'm working on GTA Online mission pages now. I create pages according to GTASeriesVideo's uploading order. The few pages that I created are looking good for now. But there are hundreds of missions, so your help to create pages, uploading images, and helping about everything containing content about missions in GTA Online is appreciated. Thanks :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 14:44, October 13, 2013 (UTC) Winter Moon demotion vote GTA_Wiki:Requests_for_Promotion#Demotion_from_Administrator:_User:Winter_Moon Jeff (talk| ) 16:32, October 25, 2013 (UTC) Trevor and Ron in GTA Online Hi Tom, there's a problem. During the misisons in GTA Online given by Trevor and Ron, most of them, we don't know who is the boss, Trevor or Ron. So I think it's better to consider the Trevor Philips Enterprises as the missions' boss, as the jobs done for Trevor and Ron benefit the enterprise. Do you think it's better? --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:43, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :What a wonderful list, 'might help me a lot. And about the mission givers, I think this list has reason. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 09:58, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Because the difference is notable. At some missions, Ron says in the description that Trevor needs something, so the mission is most likely to Trevor. And in another missions, Ron orders the player to steal drugs or vans and take it back to the trailer, so the mission is apparently for Ron. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 10:13, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Duplicate page? Can you post me a link for the page of the associate? And, Stevie, friend of Brucie's is NOT the same Stevie as the one during I'll Take Her... Jeansowaty 14:49, October 29, 2013 (UTC)Jeansowaty Blocked User I did not see a reason why you blocked User:Educarembelezamento, as I saw no malicious edits. --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 00:35, October 31, 2013 (UTC) :http://gta.wikia.com/Special:Contributions/Educarembelezamento :I don't see the reason why you blocked him either.Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 '' 15:31, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Overflod Why did you renamed the Overflod page? It has that special "O"s, that was how the title was supposed to be. I also left a redirect, when you typed "Overflod" it would have still redirected you to the page with the correct name. [[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 '' 01:04, November 3, 2013 (UTC) Oh. Woops! :3 [[User:LS11sVaultBoy|VaultBoy Tom (Talk | ) 08:15, November 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: Hey Tom, could you and the other staff help me to add the names of the voice actors who voiced the characters in Grand Theft Auto V onto the voice actors page, I would do it myself, but it takes me long hours to do all of them myself and I always mess them up, so could you help me with it man. Cloudkit01 (talk) 14:32, November 3, 2013 (UTC) But the GTA Series ones are more professional and better quality. Plus its on youtube. We've used GTASeriesVideos on GTA IV mission pages too. Hey Thanks for the welcome. I'm relatively new to GTA IV. I bought a PS3 a week ago, and obviously GTA IV was the first (and so far only) game I've started playing. I hope I can contribute in whatever way possible. User Insults You Hey, Toms! I recommend you deal with this guy after what he said on your blog post Ta, --'Tony1998' (Talker * Blogger * ' )'-- 21:48, November 10, 2013 (UTC)